


Spriggans

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, let signe sleep 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: From antother short tumblr prompt!from watercolorcommunism: "your asshole neighbor pissed off one of the local nature spirits and now its running amok in the public baths and everyone has to deal w it?"





	Spriggans

**Author's Note:**

> Signe sends Teldryn off to collect firewood and kindling, but instead he comes back with bad news.

“Okay, whoa, slow down- what about the Spriggan?” Signe asked for what felt like the 20th time, her follower still out of breath from his frantic running to try and find the woman. Teldryn really was getting too old for this.

The Dunmer stood, hunched over with his hands on his knees to hold himself up as he catches his breath. Finally, he removes his helm to gain easier access to the air.

“I was out…gathering wood, for the campfire…and I tried to take some from a dead tree…and ended up pissing off some Spriggans….now they’re out there-” He motions over the land to their side, “- running amok and terrorizing everything, since I ran off far enough.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Signe runs her hands along her face, taking the information in. Spriggans weren’t the worse things they’ve delt with, certianlly beats fighting dragons and even dealing with midnight drunks. But they had been traveling since late last night, and all Signe wanted to do was build a fire and go to sleep, so that in the morning they would make the last few miles to Windhelm and board the ship back to Solsthiem. But it seems like her day isn’t over quite yet, no matter how low the sun got.

After taking her moment, she lets her hands fall and looks back down at him, “They’re running around the hot springs, right? Outside of Windhelm?”

Teldryn nodded, finally gaining most of his breath back, and placing the helm back on his head.

“Then lets go get them. The sonner we deal with this, the sooner we can sleep. Besides, if we do then we don’t run the risk of waking up to those damn bugs they always seem to have,” The Nord woman declares, picking up her Nightingale bow and her arrows, along with two short swords in case she were to run out of arrows.

As she does this, she continues to speak to Teldryn, “You know the drill: You take them on up front and I shoot from a distance, if I run out of arrows I’ll be there to help you up close,” explains the Dragonborn, already making her way to the wet lands of the hot springs, a bit too annoyed to really wait for Teldryn to be ready.

Oh well, they can kiss and make up after a good nights rest.


End file.
